My Heroic Summoner
by Frankie The Abridged Reader
Summary: Izuku is just like his mother, they can both pull things. it's just that Izuku pulls at things not of this world.
1. Earthquake

Izuku smiled as he sat there, the storm outside raging as he scribbled on the paper. His mother had left him and Bakugou with a babysitter, a small blonde female barley out of her teens. Bakugou's parents, had gone out of town for a small vacation thus they left their son in the card of Inko.

Inko had work, so she had hired Izukus normal babysitter to watch the rather well behaved children. Today, was simply like every other day with the small exception of a raging storm outside with horrible howling winds. Inko at work, and the Babysitter watching the children as Izuku says. "Wow Kaachan! Your quirks so flashy and powerful! So many names go with explosives!"

Bakugou smiles as he holds the Crayon to his chin smiling as he teasingly says "Hell Ya Deku! Heya maybe you'll be able to spit fire like your dad! But if you become a Villain like him I'll kick your ass!" Izuku frowns and huffs as he says. "I'm gonna be a hero! Not a villain KaaChan."

Bakugou scoffs as he keeps scribbling away at the papers. All normal, until Izuku gasp smiling. "Kaa-Chan do you see all these lights!" Bakugou raises a eyebrow as he looks around. Not spotting a single thing in the empty living room.

"Are you crazy or something? I don't see anything." The five year old Bakugou says, as he stands up and keeps looking as Izuku gasp. "This is probably my quirk!" Izuku jumps up, as he stares at the lights, all white and blazing like wisp filling the room. Bakugou snorts as he says "Seeing lights? I dunno seems lame. Can you do anything with them?"

Izuku squints as he sticks his tongue out focusing on the desire to interact with it. Grunting, as Bakugou starts laughing as Izuku finally feels it. The desire to pull on the lights forming in his mind as he says. "I think I can pull on it!" A shine of interest enters Bakugou's eyes, as Izuku begins reaching out preparing to tug on a random light.

Only to freeze as the Earth began to shake horrendously, the building churning as the fan above the children for shakes and begins to fall on the children. The babysitter lunging forward from her place on the couch and grabbing onto both boys her quirk kicking in. Hers was weak for most task besides self defense, the ability to teleport when she was in danger. She didn't control where they went only that they were safe with a cool down of two minutes. So, instead of being crushed from the falling ceiling fan Izuku, Bakugo and the babysitter found themselves sitting in the street.

The earthquake shaking the earth, as the storm pelts the trio. The babysitter holding the boys, as a building down the street crumbles into the street causing the kids to hug onto the babysitter tighter, Izuku squeezing his eyes shut.

But even then with his eyes shut he could see them. The thousands of lights that filled the street, and as any young child would do he reached out for something. Finding a single light, just as bright and shining as each and every other and forcing his mind to tug at it. Like a candle in a storm it flickers and disappears as the earthquake finally stop. Both children still holding onto the Babysitter as she says. "Don't cry! C'mon w-well be fine. We need to get up somewhere high guys. Let's go little heroes!"

Her words stop with a choking gasp and fall into a bubbling gargle as something wet and warm drips onto Bakugou. The brave boy glancing upwards and screaming as he spots a long sharp tooth piercing his babysitters throat, as without warning like a blender's blade it spins tearing the women's throat into bits as she falls over.

Her blood pouring all across Izuku as Bakugou scrambles out from under the now dead women, Izuku to shocked to speak as the body falls onto her. Bakugou sees him first, the green haired man with crazed brown eyes and a weirdly similar face to Izuku, standing in full sown together leather without a single inch of flesh below his neck showing. All besides his freshly stained red white gloves being made out of patches of some sort of leatherish flesh. A necklace of teeth with letters draw into each of them covering his neck.

From this strangers mouth, long almost limblike teeth grow and bend as if holding minds of their own. The bloodied teeth retracting into the strangers mouth alongside all his others as he calls out. "Engine boy! Are we trying this again? Last time you did this teleport shit I gutted that bitch you called friend. She tasted delicious! She was perfect~ Even her flesh helped me patch up that hole in my jacket you caused perfectly!"

The man began to mumble standing there, as Bakugou gulps and begins to back away from the crazed cannibal. The man stood stroking his jacket gently, licking the blood off his teeth as he finally glances up past the dead corpse of the blonde teen. The cannibal letting loose a sharp hiss as he begins striving forwards laughing as Bakugou falls. "You! You, come here boy! You'd be perfect for my Display! To mock that fucking BULLY who DARES call himself a hero. Mock him and that Lemon loving FUCK."

As the teeth slowly begin to crawl from the Cannibals mouth, Bakugou keeps backing away as fast as he could. Falling on his ass soaking himself to the bone further as the wave of deadly teeth approach. Something inside Izuku snaps out of his haze as he runs from underneath the cooling corpse, the little boy willing to risk everything to save his friend as he slams his body into the cannibals leg.

The cannibal pauses his teeth stopping like leashed dogs, as he turns to the boy standing before him. The cannibal grabs Izuku and laughs "You! You'd be perfect. A perfect mask for me~" The cannibal lifts Izuku up face to face. Izuku getting to soak in the man's features. Strangely enough, the cannibal seemed to look exactly like a older version of Izuku despite a few minor differences such as nose, and skin shade. The man's teeth begin to circle Izuku's face preparing to cut like a surgeons blade. . . Only for a large blazing form to slam into the earth next to the cannibal.

The rain hissing as it pelts this man of flame, the cannibal unable to react as the large man's fist lashes out slamming into and through the stomach of the Cannibal as it howled with flames. The man's screams roaring above the rain, as Endeavor blast the space between Izuku and the Cannibal with flames turning the teeth to brittle weak constructs for him to smash through puts his body between Izuku and the cannibal. All done within the span of a few seconds, as Endeavors right fist lashes out slamming into the cannibals throat causing the man to stumble and fall back.

Endeavor doesn't stop there as he attacks one last time slamming a fiery boot into the man's chest. Grunting out, as he turns around his eyes locking onto the cold and shivering form of Izuku. A small smile covered his face as he says. "Awfully brave thing you did there, saw you down the street. Saved your friend kid." Endeavor says as he picks up Izuku's wet soaked form, and then heads over to Bakugou smiling saying. "Shit you to kid, Usually people freeze up. Your pretty brave, Even I froze up when I first saw something bad. . . You're both prime hero material."

Endeavors warmth and smile places both kids at ease, as Bakugou grunts out "T-Thanks." Izuku sitting there in shock as he realizes. . . His power summoned that thing didn't it? Izuku feels something pop, as the Cannibal's star returns to the middle of the street. It was better to be quirkless then summon such horrible creatures.


	2. New Friends

Quirkless, the title which Izuku had dawned ever since that horrid stormy day. The title which had stuck with despite the doctors finding the extra toe joint and everything needed to have a quirk. The title which came from a dirty little lie. A lie created out of fear of himself.

Yet even then despite the gruesome memory which had festered untreated by any psychologist that lay in Bakugous and Izuku's mind the boys friendship began to falter. Izuku's constant goal of striving to be the number one hero despite being "Quirkless" infuriatued Bakugou. Each time the seven year old boy spoke about it felt like a Jab at Bakugou. As if Izuku was saying he didn't need a quirk to be better then Bakugou. It only infuriated Bakugou that Izuku seemed so certain and cocky about becoming the number one hero never once discovering that the bravado and cockyness was determination.

Meanwhile, as Izuku and Bakugou had already begin splitting. Bakugou's harassment and bullying forcing Izuku to begin growing scared of his old friend. Especially at a rather painful encounter where Izuku had slammed his fist into his friends stomach for the first time. Leaving Izuku gasping for air, as he fell to the ground panicked. The start of a long drawn out campaign of bullying that would follow Izuku through his early schooling years.

Meanwhile Izuku himself was still determined to be a hero. To make up for the life he stole- All because he couldn't control his quirk. . . The small green boy blaming himself for the day he had unknowingly used his quirk and summoned that creature of a man. Even today, as Izuku walked home alone like every other day he saw the lights.

Countless of them, all the exact same in almost every way besides where there located. One was located on a wall, others on the floor or some in the midst of the sky floating harmlessly. Even at home, there was one directly inside the toilet. . . . Izuku didn't want to know what that light would bring forth, it was still uncomfortable to go to the bathroom.

As Izuku walks down the street, the flesh on the back of his neck became littered with goosebumps as he pauses midstep. The horrible feeling of knowing someone was watching you yet not being able to tell who it was, the boys sharp green eyes glancing behind him spotting no one as he stops completely.

His grip tightening onto his backpacks straps as he glances upwards his eyes finally stopping on something strange lingering on the roof. A light different from the hundreds he saw daily, a light that wasn't even a light. A small black orb, sitting on the roof. Like a black hole, light was sucked into the dark star. Izuku couldn't help but feel as if this orb was gazing at him, as Izuku squints at it blinking he finds it gone the moment he opens his eyes.

A feeling of panic begin creeping down Izuku's spine as he moved his head side to side hastily trying to find where the black star went. His panic rising until someone tapped on his shoulder causing him to scream and flinch. Turning around in a panic preparing to throw his backpack he pauses spotting who it was.

A tall lengthy boy with black shaved head and a pair of clean glasses. His shirt a button up and his pants a pair of loose jeans, a rather strange looking child around Izuku's age standing next to two girls. All of them around Izuku's age.

The second in height was a girl who hurt to look at. The first girl was a bit bulker than the other two, and was absolutely covered in red everything. Her eyes were red, alongside her hair, clothes, and even nails. It was obnoxious to even look at.

The last of this trio was practically covered her mouth and lower half of her head with a scarf despite the rather warm weather. The rest of her body covered in winter clothing ranging from a large puffy jacket to a warm pair of pants and goofy thick goggles.

The feeling of being watched goes away as the tallest one ask "Excuse my Inquiry but are you okay? You seem a bit jumpy." The boy's tone was almost bored and dullish. As if he didn't want to be asking this. The red one scoffs crossing her arms as she says. "Don't be harsh man, Lil green looked like he was going to get kidnapped or some shiz."

The one dressed in thick winter clothes lightly tapped the red ones shoulder. The red one pausing before smiling. "Ah that's right, basically once you really get to know Akira you'll be able to tell the difference in tones. . . He can clean glass shiz with his quirk. Either way I'm Akane, and i can turn anything Red! The silent one's Aki, she's shy and can throw up magma! We're the A Team!"

Izuku pauses at that last one as he cups his chin asking "Wouldn't that be Lava? Since it's had contact with the air?" Aki shrugs as Akira sighs saying. "Look, Aki wanted us to offer you a opportunity to walk home with us. We're heading the same direction anyway."

Aki lets loose a small meep as she hides behind Akane shly. Izuku smiles as he stutters out social nervousness entering his chest "W-Wait really? Thanks!" Akane pats Akis head as she says. "Ya as we walk we can talk about heroes and shiznizzle!"

Aki adjust her scart abit as she smiles as they begin walking as she mutters "I wanna be a hero one day. . ." Izuku smiles as he falls into sync with the group as he gives one last glance around for any signs of the black star as he says. "Me to!" This was the first walk home, which would span a tragic but deep friendship. Tomorrow they would walk home, and then the day after and so forth until their walks home heralded a friendship between the four.


	3. Bullying

Aki had gone home early, the shy and always freezing girl had gotten nauseous and feeling the urge to throw up. So even if a bit forcefully she was told to head home where she wouldn't pose a risk with her superheated magma vomit.

Akane had stayed home that day, all because of a broken arm she had gotten when she was attending her boxing classes. Today was the day that the red loving, ego filled girl got her cast taken off.

Lastly Akira had to visit the ophthalmologist in order to get a new pair of glasses. His older pair having broken under rather strange circumstances that Akira had yet to ever fully explain. All of these events had lead to Izuku being isolated for the day, alone and subject to the soft bullying of Bakugou more so than normal.

A harsh push here and there, alongside a glare and a few hateful words striking through the day. The absolute worst of it being when one of Bakugou's little friends stole Izuku's backpack and hid it. Izuku after a bit of panicked searching had finally found it ontop of one of the filthy lockers. Besides having a wad of gum attached to the All-might themed backpack, it was still in pretty good shape. Izuku had complained to the teachers but they hadn't really acted on that.

Ever since the rise of heroes, the funding for public schools in Japan had dropped horribly thus making it a even worse environment for the students and perhaps in some way increasing the amount of young Villians that existed. Besides Izuku didn't have any proof besides his own word. Which in the end one singular childs word versus a handful of others? Izuku would have lost that any day of the week even if his friends had seen it all.

Izuku had expected the bullying to simply end as he walked outside. For everyone to stop being so dickish in their acts and deeds as the sun beat down on him. As he walked home, he would pause as he hears a sharp "Ey." A feeling of dread bubbling in Izuku as he turns his head spotting a rather new student.

Rather skinny with a pair of large rat like teeth Jeffrey the new student approached Izuku. A small smirk on his face as he holds a single hand in his pocket as he approached Izuku. Finally Jeffery got close enough as he said "Heya kid, I saw how you got punked all day. Acting like alittle bitch, ya know for a price I could probably get back a-" Izuku instantly shuts down that offer as he smiled saying "No thanks, I don't want Kaa-Chan or his friends hurt or anything. Thanks for the offer."

That small smile slowly melts away with a look of rage replacing that smirk as the rat boy hisses as he says. "Look, I need that money okay? I got some things that need buying. You've got some cash don't ya? Look at your backpack!" Izuku flinches as he glances at his now dirty backpack remembering how long he saved up for it and all the bottles he had to recycle to get it. Jeffrey hisses once more as he says. "You're probably some spoiled fucking elite who hasn't suffered a day. C'mon man lend me a few bucks at least."

Izuku feels guilt worm into his chest, as the boy speaks. Izuku gulps rubbing his arm as he says "L-Look I don't have any money please just leave me alone!" Izuku's head rocks to the side as the rat boy strikes. His vision blurring as he crumbles to the floor a copper tang filling his mouth as he slams into the floor. As he opens his mouth preparing to scream he finds another fist slamming into his stomach causing the air to escape his lungs

Gasping for air, he feels the rat boys hands darting into his pockets greedily grabbing every piece of loose change that he possibly could. As he winces his eyes closed in fear of getting hit again, a very familiar explosive sound rung out through the empty street. As Izuku prys his eyes open he sees his old friend Bakugou standing above Jefferys downed form. Bakugou's hands smoking as Jeffery's nose sit broken and bloody on the rat boys face.

Bakugou growls at the whimpering rat as he says. "Oi, shitstain. If I ever catch you around Izuku again and pulling that scam or guilt shit I will break you. Understand fucktard?" The rat boy nods weakly as Bakugou let's his shirt go, delivering a swift kick to the rats stomach before he begins marching over to Izuku's proned form. Izuku smiles as he spits a glob of blood and saliva from his mouth as Bakugou's rough hands grab Izuku and lift him up. "Oi, you shitty deku, How do you expect to be a number one anything if some shitty rat kicked your ass?"

Izuku only smiles wider his white teeth tinted red and one of his canine's missing as he says "I-Ill find a way Kaachan. You know I will." Bakugou's scowl only deepens at what he perceives as sn insult and Izuku's cockiness as he growls out. "This doesn't change a single goddamn thing you shitty nobody. You're still a Deku, and we are not friends." Izuku spits up another glob of saliva tainted red by the blood of his missing tooth as he says. "Even then Kaa-Chan, you're my best friend in my eyes just like always." Bakugou could lie to many people and act his normal uncaring self. But as he scoffs and walks away he can't lie to himself, he felt horrible seeing his old friend Izuku messed up.

Izuku stands up groaning as he walks home, taking half a hour longer than normal to get home. As he reaches the door and opens it, he's instantly spotted by Inko who gasp and rush forward to hug her son as she says. "Oh! Who did this! Was it Bakugou?"

Her warm arms hugging Izuku as he hugs his mother back as he says. "No mom, Bakugou saved me from some new kid who wanted my money." She leans back taking her apron to wipe Izuku's face as she inspects the inside of her sons mouth as she says. "Oh! We're calling the school and this boys parent." Izuku winces at that, as he says. "What if his parents are bad people! What if they try to hurt you, or start something."

Inkos face softens as she says "Honey, I use to run these streets quite abit. Don't worry I'll deal with it, gosh I hope the dentist can fix that tooth." The day melts away as Inko checks her sons mouth and makes a few calls.


	4. The Meeting

Today was a rather special day, not to special like a birthday or such. Only slightly special, I was special because it was something that happened so rarely because how busy Izukus mother got. A trip to the park with the promise of Pizza afterward, it was any eight year olds dream.

It was mostly due to Izuku's good grades his mother taken him. Izuku didn't invite the A-Squad because it had been so long since he had a day with just his mother. So, after a small drive in the Van they had arrived at a rather large park with a lake full of ducks and a decently sized playground for kids to play, filled with woodchips and various equipment for kids of all ages to climb or swing on.

At this point of the year, autumn had just begun causing the trees to start losing leafs like a balding man would lose hair. As Inko parked the van, Izuku took no time to jump out of the car and rush towards the playground in childish glee, his eyes somewhat glancing towards the lingering white lights scattered across the park.

He rushes towards the park, until he stops dead in his tracks at what lingered near the playground. At first glance, what seemed to be a singular humongous star larger than any man. The normal ones were perhaps as large as Izukus head, but this one? This one was perhaps a miniature sun. His mother was lagging behind still locking up the car and making sure everything was taken with them as Izuku pauses slowly heads towards the miniature sun. As he gets closer he realizes it's not a singular star. . . But countless unconnected stars taking up one space. All possible worlds Izuku could pull from probably following someone?

Izuku clenches his fist and glances around at what they could be centered around, his eyes lingering on a few stone chess boards and the two men who occupied it that were right next to the giant star. A large man in a suit with bandages covering the upper half of his face allowing only the lower half of his face to show sat in a wheelchair as he somehow moved the chess pieces flawlessly without any aid from his eyes. The other was a old man with a graying puffy mustache and pristine white clothes that reminded Izuku of a doctor. Perhaps one of those two were special Izuku reasons to himself, maybe one of them or the chess boards here were special enough to have the Cluster surround them.

If the black star was a black hole, then this was a cluster if not a constellation of stars. . . The Cluster is what he would call it. As Izuku approaches the two men like a foolish child, he shivers asking himself- Who were these men?

Meanwhile for the man in the wheelchair it was an average saturday, where the man would drag his doctor out for some fresh air and perhaps a interesting game of chess. There were many names that he has gone by through his century of living. Sensei, Soul Stealer, A Monster, or even the title of All for one. But none of them were his favorite, his favorite name was a simple yet cherished one. The name which his mother had given him at birth, and which his beloved brother had called him. . . James.

Sitting in silence as he moved chess piece after chess piece he couldn't help but feel bitter at the memories of his brother. James couldn't help but feel bitter at his memories of when he tried to become a hero when quirks were first appearing in this gray world. In the early days of quirks when he was illusioned with the idea that society was perfect and that he could be a hero.

Despite the camps which held quirk users, despite the witch hunts, the Stoning and turmoil of the world he tried to become a hero. For his brother above all else, and for his family. The War of the Tiger was what had taught him differently in the most harsh manner the world could. When Japan was gearing up for war with the other powers of Asia and he was drafted rather forcefully. He still remembered the blood of his friends as Japan forced him and other people with quirks to fight. To die for a country that hated them.

This war had forced him to realize that Japan would never survive without a benevolent leader. A immortal leader who would govern fairly, and ensure that humanity would be safe under his guide. The war had made him realize he had to step up and rule. Why shouldn't he? He was effectively immortal. . . He would be if it weren't for his brothers quirk. The last twisted mockery of a memory of his brother being a quirk which was effectively immortal and a threat to countless when it falls into the wrong hands.

James knew one day, given time that quirk would. It's guaranteed knowing how humanity and whatever it builds fares against time. Organizations become corrupt, men forgotten and ideas twisted. . . It wasn't a question of if One for All will fall into the wrong hands. It was a when. Why would a single quirk be exempt from this? It was already a S-Class quirk bordering on T-Class within seven generations of users. It won't become twisted for a long time, but when it did? In perhaps ten or twenty host when finally one bad man finally attained his brothers quirk and held the strength which not even he could stand against.

James pauses as he feels one of his sensory quirks ping a approaching figure. A small green haired child of some sort? Perhaps it was lost. It reminded him of a Nomu he had created recently from that child with the kinetic absorption quirk. Nomus were distasteful to create, he did feel proud of his creatures knowing they were the first step to creating a police force for his perfect society. The piece of him that felt guilt at such a twisted act of breaking a child had died a long time ago

That was until the boy got close enough for James true quirk to get a read on him. The chess piece in his hand splintered on accident as he feels the boys quirk. James wasn't able to read the details of a quirk, he simply saw them as flames. The weakest and most underdeveloped quirks were like embers of a dying fire, while the flames of quirks like his own and All-Might were practically supernovas. For most children it was perhaps a campfire at best. . . The green haired child who came closer was a uncontrollable forest fire.

Wild, Dangerous, and powerful! His doctor raises an eyebrow as All for one smiles and sits up as his doctor finally notices the boy. His doctor glances at the boy with a look of distaste the old medical man clears his throat and prepares to shoo the boy away as All for one smiles and says. "Ah! Who's there? I think I sense someone doctor." The boy tilts his head, his green eyes darting towards a clearing behind James and the doctor as he says. "H-Hi! I'm Izuku! Who are you? What are you playing?"

Words cannot describe the feeling of grief that hits James as he hears that voice. . . It was the same exact voice of his brother. One of the armrest for his wheelchair break on accident causing the green haired boy to flinch. All for one smiles gently as he says "Ah, muscle spasm. I've been trying to get use to those ever since the Injury." A small lie that had made the boy relax a fraction as James says. "So what brings you over here Izuku?" The boy smiles brightly as he says. "Chess sets look cool! Can I play!"

James's doctor opens his mouth to talk only for James to hold a hand up silencing his doctor as he says. "Ah, well Doc would you mind sitting somewhere else I wish to see how well this boy plays." Izuku seems to wilt at making the doctor change seats, which was strangely considerate of a child his age James observed.

As the boy sits, James already has the board setup and ready to go. James doesn't give it his all as he sits there deep in thought. . . When was the last time he visited his brothers grave? Ten years? Twenty? It has been so long. James notices the boy is still tense, as James says "What is it you wish to be when you grow up?" The boy further relaxes and smiles brightly as he calls out. "I wanna be a hero!"

James can't help but smile at that, if it weren't for his efforts to destabilize society by targeting heros that would be a great goal. If he wanted to take control, he would have to break the symbol of peace. "That's great! You know I wanted to be a hero for a long time till I decided to go into the stock market." A partial lie, he had also gone into a life of crime to. Izuku squints at James for a second before asking as he moves his chess piece. "Do you cheat at that? Using your quirk or something? Oh! Can you see into the future!""

James burst out laughing at the child's eager tone, it was true he had a quirk which could see around three seconds into the past but not the future as he says. "I wish, powerful quirk that sounds like. I simply have a very powerful sensory quirk." Izuku seems silent for a few seconds as he ask "Heya Mister? Why is there so many villains compared to heros?" James pauses at that question caught off guard for a split second before leaning back into his chair as he sighs saying. "Call me James, and that comes in two answers Izuku. The first, is that this world isn't black and white. It's full of gray, with countless people who all are their own complex unique stories." The boy nod at that, his body tense as All for one speaks from experience as he says. "The second, is that it's easier to do bad then it is to do good. . ." James pauses for a bit glancing to the side.

Another person enters his sensory range, a small green haired women? "Ha!" James turns his attention back to the game and feels a bit surprised that his queen had been taken out. "Good move, but you left yourself open." he says with a smile

James can't help but chuckle as he takes Izuku's Knight without risk causing the boy to grin as the women finally gets close enough to speak. "I-Is my son bothering you! I-Im sorry if so he's a very social child." James smiles as he says. "Ah don't worry we're having some fun playing Chess. He's a very bright child you know." The women nods sitting down nervously as she says. "I'm Inko Midoriya." James hmmms noticing how small Inkos quirk is. Almost like cinder's it feels, as he ask. "So what is his quirk?" The women tenses up and glances to her son who squirms nervously in his seat as she says. "He's quirkless."

James finds that very curious, one of his quirks ping him that she's being honest. . . But Izuku's hiding something. What a interesting boy with a powerful quirk. "Ah, my bad. How about my doctor goes and grabs some fast food as a apology. I must insist that it shall be my treat Miss Inko. Before you protest please know my worth is in the billion's." Inko pales before she nods in silence. James's doctor huffs before sighing and walking off to do as he was told.

As the Midoriya family makes a new friend, James can't help but wonder four things. What was this boy's quirk? The second was if perhaps the boy would visit some more. . . The third and worst was why did this boy remind him of his brother so much? The fourth was the most simple- Why did he wish to cry when he had no eyes to use.


End file.
